The New Teacher
by Inuyashasfavgirl
Summary: Kagome has a new history teacher and she wants to met her. but wait why do her and Inuyasha sense a demon? better yet a familar demon. the summarys not as good as the story sorry. anyways if you want it to be a full chapter story you have to tell me! R&R!


The New Teacher

Sakura Tasha: okay hey guys this came to me while I was having some alone time…aka hiding in the bathroom. But anyways I thought it was a good idea and if you guys want it to be a full story I'll make it into one but you gotta tell me k?

Taro: we don't Inuyasha.

"BEEP! You have one new message. Message one; hello this is Kagome's new history teacher. I'd like to speak with Kagome about the essay she turned in before her other teacher left. I'd like to speak to her in person but I hear that's hard to do with her "illness" so I'll be by Saturday around 12:30 I hope that's not a bad time if it is please call me the numbers 861-257-9981. oh and I hope you don't mind me bringing my husband along he doesn't want me to go anywhere without him he's rather overprotective. Thanks so much see you Saturday. BEEP! You have no more new messages."

"Oh dear this message must be old I hope Kagome gets back today or we'll be in trouble."

Said an older dark haired woman. As she spoke a young woman and her hanyou companion where stepping out of the well house and heading to the house. When they entered it Maye (Kagome's mother.) met them with a smile.

"Hello dear hello Inuyasha. Kagome your new teacher will be coming by today to met you so Inuyasha you'd better change they'll be here in 30 minutes."

Both of them looked at her shocked mouths hanging slightly open. Kagome snapped out of it 1st she grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him up the stairs into her room. She dug through her drawers and pulled out his spare clothes she tossed them to him then grabbed her own outfit and walked into the bathroom to change. Inuyasha pulled on the red muscle shirt and baggy jeans with a sigh. Kagome walked back in wearing a blue tube top and some longish jean shorts. She smiled at Inuyasha's reaction. She walked up to him and shut his mouth before moving past him and putting on some blue eye shadow, black eyeliner and clear lip gloss. Inuyasha stood blushing but a shock that ran through him snapped him out of it quickly. Kagome felt it too but it was so familiar she barely even reacted. They both looked at each other shocked eyes widening.

"how can that be?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath.

"it's not just me it's you too."

"What?"

They both jetted down the stairs in confusion. Maye was just opening the door as they reached the bottom of the stairs. She looked shocked. There at the door stood an older Kagome wearing a white sundress and a straw hat with a white ribbon around it, a slight baby bump was visible. And beside he stood a proud white haired hanyou wearing a black shirt and baggy jeans. He had his arm around Kagome's waist holding her tightly to him.

"Mamma!"

She cried hugging the shocked woman excitedly. When she pulled away she noticed herself and Inuyasha staring at her.

"You where right they did sense us right away Haha so that's what we looked like Hahahaha."

"Please come in."

They both walked in taking off their shoes at the door. Maye pulled the older Inuyasha into a hug which made him blush but he hugged her back. They pulled apart and she tweaked his ear.

"you didn't think I'd forget your hug did you?"

He blushed again and Kagome laughed brightly.

"but I thought you two couldn't come when the younger you's where here?"

"well I'm going to be Kagome's history teacher so I thought I'd give her a heads up."

Everyone looked up to Kagome and Inuyasha who where standing there still in shocked. Older Inuyasha pulled his mate into his arms and she leaned against his chest allowing Inuyasha and Kagome to see her mate mark. They both looked at each other again and blushed.

"Are you two gonna stand there all day or what?"

They headed into the kitchen younger Kagome and Inuyasha slowly following everyone else. They all sat and Maye got everyone drinks. Kagome broke the uncomfortable silence.

"How?"

" Well you see demons live A LONG time so when you mate with a demon you get their life span and aging."

"okay I understand that… aren't people gonna be weirded out when they see us both together though?"

"no I have a ring that hides my identity as does Inuyasha so no can see his cute ears."

"oh okay…."

"I know this is a little weird but don't worry I'm here to help you I promise."

Both Kagome's shared a smile.

"thanks."

"now lets get down to business about the paper you just turned in."

Kagome seemed nervous and held her breath Inuyasha took her hand in his gently telling her it'd be okay.

"It was amazing you had the topic down perfectly. I wonder why.."

They both started laughing.

"Hey wench what's so funny?"

Both Inuyasha's asked at once. They looked at each other.

"Now that was just…"

"Weird."

Everyone including Maye started laughing. After a while they where chatting away like old friends.

"so Kagome how old are you? You look about 25 but I know that can't be right."

"518."

Her eyes widened in shock Inuyasha burst out laughing. She shot him a glare.

"Don't make me s-i-t you mister."

Both Inu's flinched.

"Please don't you'd sit me to and I haven't done any thing."

"You mean you didn't remove his beads?"

"Nope he didn't want me too and personally I didn't want to there a bond between us."

"Yeah I know what you mean."

Kagome looked at the clock.

"Oh boy we'd better get back poor Shippo's probably worn out by now."

"How many pup's do you have?"

Inuyasha asked curiously.

"50 and one on the way."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha fell out of their chairs anime style. Maye walked her daughter and her mate to the door and hugged them both.

"See you next week dears."

"See you mamma."

"Bye mom."

Maye closed the door smiling and went back into the kitchen to find Inuyasha and Kagome gone. She smiled to herself.

'They must have needed to talk.'

She didn't know how right she was. The minute they had left Inuyasha had pulled Kagome outside and up into the branches of the god tree. For awhile they didn't talk but instead looked out at the scenery around them.

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm…?"

"Did does it bother you that you ended up with me?"

"Not at all Inuyasha I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. It was getting colder but neither wanted to go back in just yet. Inuyasha draped his hario around her shoulders and pulled Kagome into his arms. She snuggled deep into him content to just be in his arms not saying a word. Not to long later she had fallen asleep so Inuyasha carried her into her room and laid her in her bed. He changed into some pj pants and snuggled up beside her. Kagome woke about midnight and changed after going to the bathroom. When she came back Inuyasha was sitting up waiting for her. She smiled at him and he smiled back lovingly. She got back in beside him and laid her head on his chest.

"Goodnight Inuyasha. I love you."

"Goodnight baby I love you too."

They drifted off into a peaceful sleep holding their loved one close. Sometimes the peaceful moments where the best.

Sakura: I'm sooo tried goodnight you guys sweet dreams please R&R yawns

Taro: _picks up sleepy mate_ ja ne!


End file.
